Ant Hill
Ant Hill- Ant Hill is a fun, entertaining, and worthwhile chatroom on Kongregate.com You can find ALOT of good friends moderators, admins, etc.You can find a million good friends, from A-Z. ant hill also has a blog, www.anthillofkong.blogspot.com which is new, and in development. As many people have said, Ant Hill is one of the best chatrooms they've ever seen. Come by, everything in Ant Hill is new everyday. CONGRATULATIONS ON YOUR WEDDING, CRYSTALISSWORD AND DMINOR!!! The One and Only, Ant Hill As above, a very fun place to be. Come by, there's a lot of things to be seen! Moderators aleve- A fun moderator that is around alot. He is fun to be around, and is very funny at some points. DaelithRhedynfre- May seem inactive, but he is always watching, waiting for the moment to pounce... Is the room owner of The Sky Bunker. Lycander- Mods Ant Hill side-by-side with RestlessNative. One of the coolest mods around. RestlessNative- A fun and inspiring moderator, very entertaining. He's British, We think. Tibialis- One of the Ant Hill Mods. Also British and therefore awesome. Valkyrie- The pioneer of the anthill, you will be sadly missed, always and forever. Visiting Moderators BJBinty- A type of moderator that is *almost* cheerful every day. Crowned, "The Village Idiot" (And hawtie. *Rawr*) COLTchr- Comes by unnoticed, and is always on the lookout for trolls. He is nice, once you get to meet him. EndlessSporadic- A hilarious moderator, that comes by often. Meeting him is a real pleasure. meisme- A strict mod that comes in sometimes. While she is generally fun she tolerates absolutely no rule-breaking, so don't get on her bad side. "Secertly Valkyrie" Don't be fooled! SuperChick7- A VERY nice moderator, which is a pleasure to meet also. She is funny at times, and always calm. (I knew her befor she was a mod and we used to go on each otheres Acc to mess with people, i wounder if... Nahhh. She prob changed it. SgtAdi_Pilakovic) Zshadow - Another mod that's a skilled game developer and thoughtful. Room Regulars 1337al- A truly joyful person, possibly asian girl/cyborg; also notable for having weird taste in music + making cat games. amarie93- She is a random chick who works 21rst street to feed her 5 childen. Bluezone123 - Misunderstood for a guy when she is actually female. Likes to argue about why Full Metal Alchemist is cool. Loves manga and anime. Is friends of mods (but can be a pain in the butt if she wants). DMinor- Can be a bit cruel. Invented Quaker Oats(citation needed). Her internet is never happy with her. haltgamer- Plays games. Can see into your soul! kazookazoo- A self-described troll(although we all know he's soft at heart) who enjoys teasing the mods, making fun of religious people, and playing the Devil's advocate. Likes barely-legal girls. Full time scapegoat and superhero. J053- A semi-troll who frequently enters the chat room claiming to have been silenced for no reason. Jcarminex- He is one of the best of the best trolls in the whole universe, some say he dose it for fun, other say he's a man on a mission, but in the end and I will repeat this in the end DON'T TOUCH THE MOHAWK! Stupidheader's Arch-Nemesis/Collegue. Jon509- Everyone's friend. Cool-headed, and holds tight to the philosophy "don't feed the trolls". Also, he less than threes everyone. robotree- A weird and kinda funny guy that asks a lot of questions to everyone. Is very random. mickle377-BOOM snakeseyes- A self proclaimed lurker who just prefers to play games and laugh at the people chatting. Starshooter123- FFFFFFFFUUUUU FFFFFFFIIIIIIGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHTTTTTAAAAAAHHHHHHH D: stupidheader- While nobody understands the story behind his name, he is not stupid(although he is a bit of a troll). WatchUrBack- Loves anime, especially Witchblade. zmanzach4- Fun, helpful, chatty guy that is awesome to have in the room. sarge98- the little voice inside your head telling you to kill your friends before they have the chance to kill you.